


Desde el primer día

by theironlady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, endgame Stony
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theironlady/pseuds/theironlady
Summary: Hay verdades universales como que la tierra da vueltas alrededor del sol, la pizza con piña es una abominación y que Justin Hammer siempre ha estado enamorado de Tony Stark





	Desde el primer día

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer historia en Ao3 y en el fandom de "The avengers"  
> Básicamente la idea de que Hammer pudiera estar enamorado de Tony ha rondado en mi cabeza por un largo tiempo y finalmente me di a la tarea de transmitirlo en una historia.

Le mira desde la barra y no por primera vez se pregunta cómo es posible que una persona como aquella exista en el universo.  El hombre de ojos castaños está charlando con la pelirroja “asistente” (y entre comillas asistente porque todo Hollywood sabe que Pepper Potts es más que eso)  como si no fuera consciente de que todas las miradas están en él, aunque  pensándolo bien probablemente si este consiente, después de todo todos saben que Tony Stark tiene un ego del tamaño de Manhattan.

Le sorprende su presencia en la gala ya que ha estado muy ocupado paseándose como si fuera el dueño de toda la ciudad en su armadura roja con los otros payasos que se llaman a sí mismos “Los Vengadores”

Tony Stark el genio, billonario, puta y…. ya ha olvidado lo demás, no tiene importancia. Él tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

No le importa Stark.

Nunca le ha importado lo más mínimo ¿cierto?

Excepto que si lo hace.

Y probablemente siempre lo hará.

El problema quizá es que todo el mundo asume que Justin Hammer es un idiota sin escrúpulos que solo se interesa por el mismo, y quizá todo lo anterior es verdad. Pero hasta el idiota más grande tiene a alguien especial,  y para él es Anthony.

Justin y Anthony tienen mucha historia y se conocen prácticamente desde que estaban en pañales. Ambos vienen de familias ricas y atendían a las mismas escuelas, aunque casi siempre Stark se las manejaba para adelantar cursos y dejar atrás a Hammer, no se equivoquen nunca fueron amigos y su relación nunca pasó más allá de sonrisas falsas, despues de todo sus padres eran rivales.

Aunque todo cambio una noche cuando eran ambos adolescentes.

* * *

 

_Era un hecho bien conocido por todos que Anthony y Howard no tenían la relación más estrecha del mundo, lo cual en realidad no era raro en las familias de la alta sociedad además  todos estaban muy ocupados besándole el trasero a Howard como para que alguien mencionara algo al respecto._

_A pesar de esto la familia Stark siempre intento mantener una fachada de unidad, por esto cuando la noticia que el menor de la familia había  logrado entrado en MIT a su corta edad se lanzó una fiesta en la mansión Stark y comprensiblemente los Hammer fueron invitados._

_“Justin”_

_Por un segundo dudo que Tony se estuviera dirigiendo a él, sin embargo la mirada irritada del heredero de industrias Stark le decía que aún estaba esperando que le contestara._

_Hammer había dedicado gran parte de la noche a intentar hablar con Rumiko (la ex de Stark) ya que se había corrido el rumor de que habían terminado ahora que Tony se iría a la universidad. Se preguntó si Tony venía a echarle bronca por querer ligar a su chica, despues de todo no sería la primera vez._

_“Anthony, linda fiesta” contesto Justin, si Tony quería buscar problemas el fingiría que no había pasado nada “A mí también me iban a aceptar de manera temprana en la universidad, pero decidí rechazarlo ¿sabes?”_

_“Claro” le contesto, y algo le decía que no se había creído nada la mentira._

_“Y cómo has….” comenzó pero Tony rápidamente lo interrumpió._

_“¿Quieres subir a mi cuarto?”_

_Justin sintió la boca seca y solo asintió con la cabeza._

_...._

_“¿Asi que eres un gran fan del Capitan America?”_

_El cuarto de Tony estaba completamente desordenado, había montones de piezas de metal tiradas por el piso y las paredes estaban tapizadas con lo que parecían planos de algún tipo y montones de fotografías y posters del Capitán America._

_“No”_

_“¿Entonces alguien invadió tu cuarto y decidió poner todo esto?”_

_“Solo vuelvo a casa por vacaciones, no tengo tiempo de redecorar” contesto irritado como si supiera que Justin nunca se iba a callar si no le daba una respuesta concreta “¿Vamos a hacer esto o no?”_

_Justin ahora estaba más confundido no entendía lo que estaba pasando, cuando se giró para preguntar que tramaba Tony se sorprendió al encontrarlo en boxers sobre la cama. A pesar de la rivalidad de sus padres en los negocios, no podía fingir que nunca se había dado cuenta del atractivo de Tony._

_“¿Qué….?”_

_“Vamos, yo se que me has estado mirando. No te culpo” contesto el castaño, que parecía no sentir ninguna especie de pena al estar casi desnudo “Piensa en lo mucho que molestaría a nuestros padres si se enteraran”_

_Así que era eso, solo otra treta para vengarse de Howard. Era como un grito por atención, y honestamente si Justin fuera una mejor persona debía de haber dicho que no, resistirse y salir de la habitación en ese mismo momento. Le ahorraría mucho dolor en el futuro._

_“Hagámoslo”_


End file.
